Agents of Chaos
by Melissa Su
Summary: What a small bit of Joker Venom can do to little minds is beyond imagination...
1. I Spy

**Disclaimers: We do not, I repeat; DO NOT own any of the DC Characters, and the events happened in the DC Universe. The places also count. But we do, however, own every other original piece of creation. That includes Scarlet and Jessica. **

* * *

_Gotham General Hospital, the clock shows 7. It's a cruel evening in March; that succeeds at manipulating itself. The halls of the "sick house" are getting emptier and emptier every minute, except there are a few doctors and nurses who will "stand guard all night long to protect what they have": Their patients. It is their duty tonight. _

_In one of the corners; a young, beautiful nurse talks on the phone._

"_Yes…No; I'm busy tonight…What…? Oh I'm on duty tonight at the hospital…No, don't come to visit." She giggles as she plays with her red hair. "There are many under intensive care, I don't think I'll be able to find a moment…Jackson! You know I love you, that's not the issue…Ok…Yeah, I do honey, I do love you…Kisses, bye." With a huge grin on her face, she hits the 'END CALL' button. She has to check on her patients, so she walks down the hall and steps into their rooms whenever she comes by one of them. At the end of 15 minutes, she enters the last one._

"_How are we doing, Mr. Norman?"_

_Lying in the bed, the old man looks at his nurse, who has came to his side. "I feel awkward, child. The medicine in this thing gets me pretty dizzy." He says, pointing at the serum connected to his vein._

"_Then, this should do…" The redhead says, reducing the amount by pressing a button, and then she straightens the elder's pillow._

"_You have to be wide awake you know, for your injection." She turns around to leave._

"_Call me if you don't feel well." She stops outside the door, taking notes on her report papers._

"_Psst, Scarlet!"_

"_Jessica?" The redhead raises her head._

"_Have you finished all reports?" Her friend/colleague asks her._

"_Yep, just now."_

"_Good, come on; let's take it easy for a while, huh? We'll hang around in the cafeteria maybe?"_

_Scarlet immediately accepts it, and together they head for the dining hall._

"_So you mean you aren't seeing Nick anymore? –Man, how I love lemons…" Jessica asks Scarlet, while she nibbles the lemon in her hand._

"_I've never been seeing him, Jess! The guy is my gymnastics coach, I mean, how would I even do that?"_

"_But you don't object when you're having sex with him in his bed?" Jessica makes a sarcastic comment; unfortunately a true one. Scarlet looks at her like she has been bitch-slapped on the face._

"_That was one time, and we had just got out of a bar that we had gone in to celebrate my state championship! Look, we were drunk, I don't remember anything." _

"_This is such a cliché!" Jessica laughs. The other nurse tries to defend herself but she cuts it out._

"_Alright, alright…Tell me, who is this new guy?"_

"_Jackson Keller-"_

"_Gabriel Keller's son?! I mean the beer company guy?!"_

"_Yeah, that'd be him-"_

"_Girl, where the fuck did you find him anyway?" Jess laughs, her friend joins her._

"_Well, he was sitting next to me on the plane to New Jersey. I couldn't believe it at first but yeah, this is just pure luck."_

"_Man, doesn't he fly in a private jet or what?"_

"_I thought so, too! It's really weird." Scarlet checks the time._

"_Holy shit, Mr. Norman has to get his injection now, can we go?"_

"_Sure, I'm done."_

_The two nurses enter the hall and walk the way down until they see two masked men with guns standing in front of the exit door. There's no one else around, as if all of the sailors had abandoned their ship during a pirate attack._

_Though for the two, it gets scarier when they hear footsteps approaching from behind. A man lets out a funny laugh._

* * *

_Max Torres is sitting on his favorite, brown couch as he zaps to see what's going on in Gotham. Every time before changing the channel, he stops for 4 or 5 seconds to understand what the news are about._

"_Oh, Gotham Tonight has started…" he says, and puts the TV commander on the coffee table in front of him._

"_Good evening, I'm Mike Engel from Gotham Tonight…"_

"_Leona! Gotham Tonight has started!" Max calls onto his wife. In a moment, she shows up and sits next to him while cleaning her hands which she'd accidentally dipped into pesto sauce. _

"…_Now, there's a group of reporters on the line, they want to connect live to our studios. We are watching their news."_

_The tube shows a weird place with two girls sitting on chairs, their feet and hands tied._

"_Are we on? Are we? Ahem…"_

_A weird man with weird make-up steps into the screen._

"_Hello there, my city Gotham, I'm The Joker from Gotham Tonight." He laughs._

"_I hope you all enjoy yourselves in your cozy little shelters, watching my show."_

_The camera is shaken._

"_Hold the damn thing right!" He roars, and then, looks at the camera again. "The show is called: 'The Clock Is Ticking', aand…the rules are; there are no rules. There are conditions. In Condition 1; The Show is disconnected from Gotham Tonight. Then, the pretty girls here end up being gassed by my very own aerosol combination!" He points at two strange black cylinders in his hands. "In Condition 2; Batman doesn't reveal his real identity in 15 or 20 minutes, well it depends on the limits of my patience, and the ladies here again end up being gassed. You people still have a way to win!" He grins, and his eyes reveal the psychotic freak in him._

"_Oh yes, I was almost forgetting about our performers! Let's get to know them!"_

_He pretends to have a microphone in his hand._

"_So, Carrot, tell us your name."_

_The red haired woman frowns, yet her mind is still swimming in the pool of fear. "Scarlet Raith." A hesitant answer._

"_What about your name?"_

"_J-Jessica…Torres."_

"_And, what do you pretty ladies do for a living?"_

_Scarlet gathers the scattered pieces of her mind, and replies: "We… We work as nurses… In Gotham General Hospital."_

* * *

"Lieutenant Gordon, Lieutenant Gordon! Open Channel 5, quick!" A female voice boomed in the phone.

"Alright, alright! Wait a sec." Worried and curious, Gordon reached to the remote and pressed the red 'on' button.

It had been his day off. He had been enjoying the day with his family of four; him, his wife, his daughter and his three year old son. He had thought; 'This is going to be a good day. Nothing can spoil it.' But he had been wrong. Dead wrong. **In Gotham, it was very hard to assume things.**

Joker had assaulted yet another place. And had taken two hostages. Two nurses from Gotham General Hospital. He had received the call while he was 'cooking dinner' with his wife, if it could be called that. Laughing, he had opened the phone, and his face fell down. And then, while his wife trying frantically to learn what happened, and while he was dressing, another call had came. Telling him to open the TV and switch to Channel 5. _Quick._

And now, he was seeing that Joker had hacked the cable system, and was airing his own 'show' through the connection of Gotham Tonight.

"We...we work as nurses... In Gotham General Hospital..." he heard one of the girls said.

The police officer in the phone was rambling things which Gordon weren't listening as he shot out of the couch he was sitting in, ran to the door, and struggled to dress while trying to explain his wife what had happened. He hurried to his car, slammed the door shut, and started driving to the police station while fumbling with his little portable TV. When he got that to open, he lit the car's siren, indicating that he was an officer.

* * *

"_So, you like helping the people at need, I suppose…" Their abductor asks as he lowers himself to his hostages' eye level. He smirks, tilting his head, looking at them both._

_Jessica Torres is scared out of her mind. She doesn't know why they, of all people, are there; why they, of all people, had to be taken as hostages. Her thoughts are jumbled, her heart beats frenzy, and the back of her head hurts, from a possible hit she might've during their abduction; she doesn't remember._

"_**ANSWER THE QUESTION**__!" The clown prince suddenly roars in that brutal voice he used to scold the cameraman before._

_First hesitant, Jessica nods her head, then a short "Yes," comes out of her mouth. Nothing more. The Joker examines her face closer; she shuts her vibrant green eyes to avoid his gaze._

"_Hmm…" The Joker now looks at Scarlet, one eyebrow raised. The redhead stares back at him defiantly, even a bit rebellious. _

_Of course, Jessica wouldn't know. Her eyes are still closed, though now calmer. Any time now she expects her or her friend's death. _

"_Hey, carrot. Answer the question…" Impatient; Joker taps his foot on the floor, his smirk gone. "Or is it just because of the money?"_

_Scarlet shakes her head once, as if to say; No, I like what I do, and I'm good at it._

"_Alright…" Joker straightens again, smirking at last once again. He turns to the camera again. "Batsy… We're waiting… And these pretty ladies already lost 5 minutes… Be quick, __**Batman**__."_

* * *

The police car cut the traffic with a high pitched sound as Gordon scolded the person on the other end of the phone line.

"Yes, I'm watching… Of course I'm coming Adams! ... Right…" He looked at the TV screen upon hearing Joker's roar. Nothing important. Just yelling at the hostages. He turned back to the phone. The voice of the female cop; Shirley Adams; was squeaking in his ear.

"I'm calling the team in, Lieutenant. To move out, if needed."

"You do that." Gordon said, distracted by the road and his thought. "But don't do anything before I come there and unless I tell you to." He closed the phone shut.

Then, Joker caught his attention again. "So, girls, what do you say? About a game? Have you decided?"

* * *

_The Joker walks around his hostages and he checks both of them out as he waits for their answers._

"_So, have you decided?"_

_Jess looks at Scarlet, worried. She DOESN'T want her to reply._

_**Playing games with the Joker?**__ , She asks to herself. __**Count me out.**_

"_**HAVE YOU DECIDED?"**_

_Scarlet gulps as she glances at the brown-haired nurse. As if it would ease her down, she pretends like she's talking to Jess in her mind._

_**If one of us doesn't give him an answer, it will just hasten our deaths. You aren't the one to talk to him, so let it be me.**_

"_We have…"_

"_And let me hear your answer, then?"_

"_We accept it."_

"_Good girl!" The clown tweaks Scarlet, then messes her hair._

"_So who wants to start first? May I start first?" _

"_Be my guest…" Jess says, then again, she tells herself:_

_**If we are all going to die here, then why be so frightened and polite? This is just pointless.**_

"_Hmm, let me think then…I spy…I…spy…" He looks at Jess to find something worth picking on, but his effort is useless._

"_No wedding ring? Not even your granny's betrothal necklace? A girl like you?" He laughs, his eyes wide open. The nurse, instead, glares at him._

"_Well, no one is concerned about you, then." He averts his gaze to Scarlet. After searching for something valuable that she's wearing, he makes his decision._

"_I spy... Something silver and shiny all over..."_

_Scarlet's bitter expression softens as she remembers her necklace. She remembers Jackson, and for an instant she feels safe._

"_Come on, Orange, ask me a question!" The Joker destroys her temporary sanctuary._

"_Well…is it in the shape of an angel?"_

_He laughs as he waves his finger at her._

"_Smart, you are very smart. Yes, it is in the shape of an angel."_

"_Then I suppose…it is my necklace-"_

"_Which probably your fiancée has given you and that means there are people who love you out there and now they watch my show with hilarious expressions on their faces!" The Clown Prince reveals and starts jumping up and down._

"_Can't be worse than you…" Jess says under her breath, which is not, __**fortunately**__, heard. She frowns as she tells herself that people are crying in front of their TVs for her too. She tells herself that she is not alone. But after all, they are all alone, without a single sign of Batman._

_Joker looks at the clock hanging on the wall. "10 minutes left…" He mused. And still no Batman."_

* * *

The door of the station opened, and an angry Gordon stepped inside. He looked at the open TV screen to see that the Joker's show was playing still.

With relief, he looked around.

The crew had all been gathered. Even though Shirley Adams was annoying, she was good at these kinds of stuff. What did he expect, though? A typical Metropolis cop.

"Welcome, Lieutenant." Shirley addressed him.

"Adams," He acknowledged her.

"Gordon! Lieutenant Gordon."

Damon Seaford, another officer, approached at him with two cups of Starbucks coffee. Gordon could smell the delicate taste of Iced Mocha before Damon gave it to him.

"Have you tracked the signals?" He wondered.

"Yes, about 2 minutes far from here. Are we moving out?" Damon wondered.

"We'll give Batman a chance. If he doesn't appear in five more minutes, we'll move out." Gordon pulled a chair and sat on it. Damon took his place next to him on another chair.

"Lieutenant? What are you doing!?" Adams practically shrieked. "We have to move out _**now**_; we have to save those people!"

"Batman still didn't show up, Adams. If we interact with the situation now, we'll get in his way. That's what we always used to do."

"So you choose to believe in a possible schizophrenic and not take action?" She wasn't used to this. This calmness, this rate of crime, the _gore_… In Metropolis, everything was better.

"Just because our hero doesn't have superpowers, or doesn't wear a red cape, _it doesn't mean that we don't have a hero, _Shirley." Gordon answered, watching the show still. "Until things get clear, let's keep out asses clear from this mess. This is Gotham, not Metropolis. Don't expect criminals to give upon seeing the police force."

Adams scoffed, but did as she was told. She waited.

* * *

"_It looks like Bats isn't going to show up, girls… And I'm really, utterly bored…" Joker turns to the two hostages merrily. "Do you have anything to say to your beloved ones?" He moved to the side for the camera to shoot the hostages, and got himself ready to gas the place up. _

"Shit!" Gordon shot out of his seat for the second time in the same hour. All heads turned upon him. "We're moving out, people! No time to wait for Batman!"

A soundless rumble started inside the office suddenly. Everyone hurried to their cars without saying anything.

Shirley Adams glared at Gordon for a second, and then ran to her own car.

_After a moment on hesitation, Scarlet smiled grimly to the camera. "Jackson… Should've listened to you tonight… I love you."_

Gordon was driving like mad, with Damon at the passenger seat. "Take that turn!" Damon suddenly blurted out. "It's a short-cut!"

"_Good, very good…" The clown prince turned to Jessica. "Now, it's your turn."_

It turned out that Damon was right. They arrived to the 5th street straight away without having to corner the other three.

_Jessica glared at the clown, no longer frightened like she was 15 minutes ago. Then, finally caving, she turned her solemn face to the camera. "Ma, Pa, I'll miss you. Christian; I'm sorry. I never should've said those things to you." _

"That should be the building!" Shirley's squeaky voice boomed in the walkie-talkie, and the car in front of them accelerated towards the light pink building 4 flats away. Gordon stepped on the gas to speed up.

"_Ok, you're done, right? Let's get this done, girls."_

Police cars stopped in front of the building abruptly. Officers ran out of them in a hurry.

"_It was nice talking to you, thanks for joining to my show." The Joker turned to the camera. "Dear watchers, thanks for putting up with our first Live show, and now, for a good effect, we'll end this episode with a real kick." His hand went to release the gas._

Gordon barged in the building. "Fuck…"

"_Good evening and night, the city of Gotham!" With that, Joker gassed the room._

Gordon was running with all his might to the highest floor. A gun at one hand, desperate to save the hostages.

_The girls, with frenzy laughing fits, fall on the ground. A minute later, they're still smiling creepily, and giggling from time to time, but from now on, humanity is lost from their eyes._

One more floor left. Shirley was close at Gordon's track.

_Joker smiles to the camera. "Enjoy." _

_The camera shakes._

The last floor. Policemen search the rooms.

_Joker walks over to the camera, now only his face seen. He holds the sides, and gives the camera a real good shake while it still rests in the other's hands, then holds it still perfectly. "__**This**__ is how you hold a camera straight." With that, something happens. The camera trembles, a low grunt of pain is heard. The camera falls on the ground, a male's body next to it. Two purple shoes appear in front of the camera, then leave. The line is disconnected._

* * *

He couldn't save them.

One dead, two damaged beyond repair. Gordon had thought that he could do it; and he _could _do it; he would if he hadn't waited one minute longer. He felt like it was his fault.

The ambulances arrived, and took the hostages and the cameraman away. Gordon stared at nothingness for a while, until he was interrupted with Damon.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes…" Gordon sighed. "I'm going home. Do you need a ride?"

"No, don't worry about it. I'm going with Perla."

"Oh, alright. See you tomorrow then."

"See ya'."

Gordon entered in his car, and let himself relax on the leather seat. Disbelief, shock, and disappointment downed in his heart. But he let them go. Surely Batman had a reason not to do anything.

He turned the key and the engine roared to life. He started driving home with a bitter face.

Shirley Adams had been right after all, in one sense. Not the sense that he's make, but certainly a way of looking.


	2. Mens Rea

__

**Disclaimers: We do not, I repeat; DO NOT own any of the DC Characters, and the events happened in the DC Universe. The places also count. But we do, however, own every other original piece of creation. That includes Scarlet and Jessica.**

* * *

Mens rea is the Latin term for "guilty mind".

* * *

Gotham had been a home for many different people; civillians, cops, billionaires, soldiers, elderly…But most commonly, for the nutters.

Approximately 30 minutes out of the city, laid the very first base of the famous building; Arkham Asylum. The infamous bedlam stood there proudly, with proud people inside it.

Though, there were some exceptions. The well-known Dr. Jonathan Crane, for example, had been caught doing 'nasty work' inside his nuthouse, and was immediately taken down by Batman. Even when he managed to break the asylum, his freedom didn't last long. He was taken back to where back in the old days he owned.

Yes, the asylum was dangerous, indeed. Since half of the population was insane, many people paid the place a visit every once in a while.

Not many people were released from the asylum, also. Many were kept there in their cold, sick rooms until they started begging for the Reaper to come take their souls. Mysteriously, their prayers were always answered in swift.

**But the dark afternoon of November 21****st**** was different. **The iron gates of the Asylum had opened to let two young women be free.

Side by side, they walked through the gates to the black Mercedes that was waiting for them. As they got closer, a man around his 30s got out of the car. His eyes were fixed on the taller woman that kept a distant gaze with everything around her. She wore a dark, long windbreaker, and black boots. Her fiery red hair had grown ridiculously longer, now swaying in the wind.

Next to her,though, was a slightly shorter lady, probably the same age. She had a light-coloured coat on top of dark jeans. She curled a streak of her wavy brown hair around her finger, as her lime-green eyes scanned the person standing by the car.

"Hello there." She managed to say.

"Jess." He held out his hand. She shook it lightly as she corrected him, irritated.

"You can call me Jessica."

The man, bewildered, turned to the other.

"Scarlet."

"Aloha." She said, without a single emotion in her voice tone, eyes, or the whole face.

"My name is Gerard, I was sent by Mr. Arkham to take you to the Gotham Airport where you'll meet your families." He informed a nonchalant Jess and her friend.

"Splendid." The 'fire lady' mouthed before all got into the car.

In the moment that they were settled, the ladies found a moment to smell the leather of the Mercedes' seats, along with Gerard's overused eu de toilette. To both, they weren't quite pleasing factors, so it seemed like it was going to be a long journey to the aerodrome.

'Gerry, can you turn the radio on?" Scarlet awaited for an answer, before the thing she'd ask for would becoma 'a barfbag'. Music always distracted her. She'd look out of the windowpane and make up weird stories matching the enviroment of their whereabouts. The random song playing would be the background music or the soundtrack.

"Sure thing, Jamie." He pressed the 'power' button, and immediately, 'Like A Rolling Stone' started to be heard through the speakers. Jess was pleased with the current track, and so would be the red haired woman if 'Gerry' hadn't adressed her by her middle name.

"Are you testing your knowledge?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why the hell did you just call me that?"

"Because it's your name-"

"I just hate it, alright?"

"Well, why does it matter to you that much?"

"Are you really saying that?!"

"Scarlet, easy…" Jessica patted her arm. Otherwise there would be a huge chaos in the car. Her friend had the potential of an aggressive psychomaniac, anyway…Yet she was obedient, so she rapidly became tranquilized. Cursing at Gerard under her breath, she thought: _No one can spoil my musical feast of Bob Dylan._

Walking in an airport without any luggage was something to regard as a stranger. In that case, if you really had nothing to drag along the ground, the massive building, the flightboards, or the announcements would be inevitably scary for you. That, unfortunately, was the condition of two young women lead by a 'Men In Black' type of guy to a specific place of meeting.

Reluctant they were, as they kept walking behind this man so they could meet their parents after a long time. The two kept exchanging glances, which probably meant nothing to aynone, but were so important to them. The glances almost told eachother that their sources weren't quite so sane.

"Here we are- Oh! You must be Mrs. Torres. And the Raith family." Their 'Leader' stopped when he saw an old woman (in her 60s) and a family of four. He shook hands with all, then stepped aside for the families to embrace their own 'long lost daughters'.

Mrs. Leona Torres hugged Jessica tightly, as a few teardrops moistened the collar of the young lady's blouse.

Meanwhile, the 'dramatic' process took place in the Raith family, as the four of them cuddled Scarlet at the same time. It surely was stupid to her, but what the heck, she wasn't supposed to break the spell.

Funny though, it was 'Gerry' to do to it before they could even be satisfied with themselves.

"Mrs. Torres, Mr. Raith, your daughters are to stay with you for at least a month. They need to be taken care of for a little time. It may take them a while to get used to the outside world, and they need your support. Mr. Arkham himself wanted me to tell you that this is more a favour than an obligation."

They nodded, and stated that they accepted it. Gerard thanked them and got away. After a moment, the families parted, too. However, the 'closed-box ladies' managed to give eachother one last 'I'm-so-not-sane' look before Scarlet started for her New Jersey journey, and Jess for her West Virginia one.

* * *

Hours passed like a swiftly flowing river. When the Raith family had stepped into their house with Scarlet, Torres' plane had just landed. For Jessica, it wasn't utterly a cheerful flight. To prepare her daughter for a big gap in what she loved the most in West Virginia, Mrs. Torres had to explain that their beloved Max Torres had passed away after an heart attack he had had, when he saw his daughter was gassed live. Jess was pretty unwilling to go home, and now it was even more painful.

_No way I'm going to spend a month in here._

Together they drove to Pleasant Valley in a taxi. Even if her girl was slightly silent, Leona tried to avoid any depressing thoughts. She needed support, so it wasn't a time to have a breakdown. For a month, at least, she'd pretend to be the brave mother she'd always been.

Jess found it pretty curious to not to recognize the smell and the look of her home. It had been almost too long in the dull cells of Arkham that she'd forgotten how a real shelter made one feel.

Her mother, after closing the door, stared at her sadly. With a hand, she stroked the back of her daughter who was trying to recall the bits of the villa.

"You go and make yourself comfortable, honey. I'll prepare the dinner for you." Her mother pushed her forward encouragingly. Like a frightened gazelle, the young woman took steps to the stairs and climbed them up one by one. Her instincts told her to take the left corridor, and twist the knob of the first door she'd come by. She did as she was told, and faced a familiar place she'd left many years ago.

An organized bookshelf, a little cozy bed, a big wardrobe, and a desk. The room looked abandoned, not a single sign of it's claimer, but once Jess opened one of the drawers of the desk, she revealed many papers of various drawings from her early years.

They seemed absolutely sane and happy to her, nothing more. Now, though, only a couple of lines could mean to her as an art of freedom. She took the papers in her hands and went through the papers, still hoping to find 'a masterpiece' worth keeping.

"Horses…boring…animal anatomies…boring…a man with an umbrella…worthless-"

She stopped when her eyes recognized this drawing of a circus jester. It was incomplete, but Jess could see the full picture in her mind. She had always been fond of clowns and circuses, so much that she had worked as a jester for 11 years in the circus in Charleston. Even when there was nothing to do in Arkham, she'd practice her moves, somersaults and loops.

* * *

Not so different from her friend, Scarlet would spend her time practicing gymnastics in her cold cell in Arkham. That was probably the only thing the doctors wouldn't mind them doing.

Yes, the red haired young lady remembered them all so clearly that it intimidated her. For a moment it seemed like she was back in the freakshow.

"Juliet, go ask your sister what she'd like to drink." Mrs. Scarlet Raith ordered. When both ladies were at home, the firewoman was called 'Scarlet J.' inevitably.

"Sister, what would you like to drink?" The fair girl asked the very depressed and emotionless 'J.' , who wasstaring blankly at the tube. Taking the TV commander into her other hand, she narrowed her eyes.

"Scarlet J. , we got Spanish Sangria for you. Your father said you'd enjoy it…" The old woman came to her side. "Would you like a glass of it?"

A careless nod was a sufficient answer. Mr. William Raith, hearing his daughter's decision, poured Sangria into an elegant glass and passed it to her.

"Charles!" Scarlet called out loud as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yes, sister?" Juliet's twin replied, ready to take almost any order.

"Get me your laptop, please."

"In a moment." The 17 year old boy went into his room to retrieve it, and soon appeared next to her.

"Here you go." He dropped it gently into her lap. "Do you want anything else?"

No reply, no gesture. She was too busy pressing the 'POWER' button on the laptop.

"Don't go so hard on her, son. She'll open up soon, hopefully." William whispered in Charles Jason's ear. The young man nodded and headed for the kitchen.

"Scarlet," William caught his wife's arm, "shall we call her for dinner?"

"Let's let her be for today, Will. We'll see what to do later on…"

William, a bit concerned, nodded and followed Scarlet to the dining table.

The next day was also easy to pass, but the next 28 days wouldn't be. At 7 o'clock in the evening, Scarlet was certain what she would do in a moment. She got up from the couch she'd been sitting for almost 2 days, and wore her shoes.

_Not to forget those papers… ,_ she thought and reached for the sheets resting on the shoe cupboard.

"Sister?" It was Juliet. The redhead was good at ignoring things, though.

"Scarlet J. ? What are you doing?" William appeared.

'J.' put on her coat and opened the door.

"Scarlet J., are you out of your mind?" Asked her mother.

"Screw this, guys. I'm going back to Gotham."

"Sister…"

"Did you really think that I was going to stay here in Trenton? I came with you to get rid of Gerry." She pressed the button of the elevator.

"So how do you think you're going to manage to go?" Her father asked, his hands on his waist.

"I booked my seats for the Gotham plane last night, and I've got money."

"Look-"

"Don't you dare to stop me, I'm no good for you guys." The doors of the elevator closed, and Scarlet sighed.

_Even this I can call freedom._

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since she'd left New Jersey. She had almost been craving for downtown when she got out of the apartment to go the airport. On the way, she had stopped by an 'old friend' to buy LSD blotters. She had hidden them in her boots, and on the plane, swallowed one in the bathroom. She had, indeed, flown high.

Now, she was sitting alone in her living room, the window shutters pulled down. She had a glass of whiskey in her hand, and was aimlessly resting on the sofa. Scarlet rather felt like a vampire for the last 15 days, not going out, just wandering in th e house. But now that the doorbell rang, she considered the opportunity that'd change her temprorary life style:

Answering the door.

_Enough sitting here all day! _She shouted at herself, and reached for the door. It opened to reveal Jessica standing there.

"Jess?"

"Hey, Scarlet-scar."

The story of Jess the Jessilicious hadn't been much of a roller-coaster ride. Almost nothing had happened, just the usual stuff; wake up, meet with friends, drink, sleep with someone, sleep. She hadn't gone back to the Circus to check things out and reclaim her title as the Jester; she just didn't feel like returning to the place. Then her friend Madeline 'Maddy' from the place told her that the place went down after she left; but it was expectable; JessTorres was the one they had come to see. Not anyone else special.

So, when Scarlet asked her about what she did, she didn't know what to say immediately.

"Me? I did a whole big nothing. We spent the first week with mom, alone at home. Then Maddy and Angus came to Pleasant Valley to take me to Charleston. We stayed at the Plaza Hotel…Partied. I drank Smirnoff and Mariachi." She chuckled. " Yeah, got low with some guys too. But it's all so boring you know? I decided to come back.

"So I just left, you see. Told Ma that I'd be fine on my own, asked her if she had really believed I'd stay for a month; if not more. She shed some tears, that's correct, but she finally came to her senses and let go of my arm. She's one hell of a cougar, lemme tell you." Jess smirked. "I still have a bruise on my arm.

"Anyway, now I'm here. And I can see that you returned as well. Just like I thought."

Her red-haired friend stared at her face for a full minute. She looked surprised, probably she had thought Jess was never going to show up.

But that thought was so wrong. In fact, that thought would be the exact thing that would start everything.

"Scarlet, you heard my story, and I've really missed you. Now I would be pleased if we stopped sitting in this place…which smells awkward. Gee, Scar, don't you clean up? Anyway, why don't we hit the clubs or something. It's weird here." Spending her first free time since Arkham in a dull and boring town had made Jessica really blunt.

"Alright, if you insist on it so much..." Scarlet put her glass of whiskey on the counter beside and grabbed her coat, while putting on her shoes. She had nothing to do, anyway.

* * *

The club's name was **_'Bonne Chance'_**. It was a new one, Jessica guessed, three years old tops. It was decorated to look like an old, elegant French _restaurant_, but the people in it were far from being one. At the counter, two men were talking with a blond woman, probably their soon-to-be hooker for the rest of the night. Near the WC entrance, a couple were practically eating each other, and a man in his early twenties was clearly seen while he slipped a white pill into one of his female friend's martini. The people were mainly from that kind of life style; no one seemed like a stanger to the dark streets of Gotham.

Jessica spotted an empty place at the far back, and pulled her friend to it. "What would you like to drink?" she was asking in the way.

She noticed that Scarlet was out of the zone. Oh, she was high again, wasn't she?

"Scarlet?" She poked her friend. "Scar?"

"Yes?" Scarlet answered, her eyes glassy and tired.

"You don't seem so well."

"I am, don't worry."

"How many times whave I told you to quit? Scarlet, you're going to kill yourself some day!" Meanwhile, they had arrived to their seats and sat down. Jessica quickly ordered two shots of Absolut vodka for a start. "I don't like you doing this."

"Do I seem like I care?" Scarlet stared at her friend's face, distant, her eyes disfocused. She didn't seem like she cared indeed; she seemed like she didn't give a rat's ass about anything.

"I'll… I'll get us two beers…" Jess headed to the counter to order their drinks. She leaned on the counter and smiled sweetly to the bartender. "Hey… Today's my friend's birthday, would you mind getting us two beers?"

* * *

Scarlet looked around the bar. It was simply dull and boring. Though everything was the same shade of grey in her eyes these days. She had doubled her doses; they were the only things keeping her alive at the moment. She had no desire to live. She had no purpose to live. And why was she still alive?

Because she was just too fucking persistent to die.

She spotted her friend at the counter; getting free drinks like Scarlet had advised to her many years ago. Sighing, Scarlet averted her gaze to the door, hoping for something to happen and end the fucking day.

Just then, something happened.

Something happened alright.

* * *

Jonas yawned, looking around. He was so bored of working at the club; it was anything but his expectations. The pay was low, the club was lame, and nothing happened for him to deal with. Sure, that was a good thing; but it also meant that he'd be bored to hell. And he didn't want that. If that were the case, he would've applied for the job at the Gotham Center in the first place.

The bouncer stretched, closed his eyes, and leaned on the wall of the entrace for a little nap.

He saw nothing. He heard nothing. He almost felt nothing.

A hard blow hit his head instantly, knocking him out.

Killing him.

Blood oozed out of the bullet wound on Jonas's forehead.

Gotham was never lame. Never boring. Something always had to happen.

* * *

Men, at least seven of them, barged in the club. They all wore clown masks. Most pouting. Some smirking. But masks anyway. And those were masks that Abigail Preston had seen once; while passing a bank that was being robbed. She had been the citizen to call the police. And now she stared; horrified; as the men chuckled and knocked over the tables.

"We are here…" One clown with a gun in his hand started, as he knocked out the handsome bloke that she'd been eyeing since she stepped inside, with the club of the gun. "… on the behalf of the Joker..." He tilted his head as people's screams from the sudden shock faded. "He says 'Hi'." He raised the gun and pointed it to the bartender. "Get me your boss. The Joker said Hi to him as well."

Scared, the bartender nodded, and looked at the brown female in front of him for a brief second, putting the glass of beer he had filled for her. Confused; she nodded as well; almost encouraging him to go and get the owner of the place. Abigail wondered if the girl was working with the clowns as well.

Another clown headed towards Abigail's direction, but changed his course and made his way to the fiery red haired woman sitting far back.

"Hey, Pez, we've got ourselves a vixen here!" He called out, his smirking mask nodding with anticipation.

'Pez'; the first clown; was currently eyeing the brown haired girl who returned his gaze with a rebellious, disgusted emotion. "Good." He said, glancing at said 'vixen'. "You may have your fun with her." He looked around. "But be quick, Thom, we don't have much time." Pez's finger reached to the girl's neck and brushed it lightly with a gesture which made Abigail want to puke. "Hmm… Aren't you the ones that Boss gassed long ago?"

Just then, the bartender arrived hesitantly, with the owner next to him; a big, black guy, probably in his late fifties.. Pez turned his attention to the owner. "Hey. You must be Big Z, no?"

The owner nodded, a bit angry, but keeping his mouth shut all the same in the presence of the guns.

"The Joker sends his best regards. He told that he wasn't the man to be clowned with, you know what I mean?" The clown had arrived in front of the Negro and pressed the gun to his jawline.

The owner nodded hastily, his eyes frenzy and scared, his posture like a frightened horse.

"And oh, he also said, what had he said?" Pez tilted his head, acting as if he was thinking. "Ah, I remember… He said Goodbye." And then he shot the man swiftly.

The big posture sprawled on the floor, and screamings started; including one from Abigail's mouth as well. "Shut up, everyone! You don't wanna end up like 'im!" A third clown shouted, waving his gun on the air. They had all been looking after the hostages, making sure they didn't move an inch.

Abigail quitely held the emergency button on her cell; which had direct connection to the police. She had sent her signal, and the dumbass clown in front of her hadn't noticed. She still had a chance of going home, maybe.

* * *

Scarlet sneered at the clown if front of him as he took out a knife. "Hey, girlie-girl, what's yer name?" The clown asked in a husky voice, pressing the blade lightly on her neck. "If you don't tell, I'll just call you Vixen while you give me what I want."

Revolted, Scarlet took a step back; ready to defend herself. She could feel Jessica's irritated and worried gaze on her as she stuck her chin out resitantly. But she could also feel that Jessica was not worried for Scarlet or herself; she wasn't worried for anyone, but about the things to happen. Somehow, both knew that they'd get out of here alive that day.

"Why don't you try, _Thom_?" Scarlet asked. The clown's posture straightened. Or maybe, it was her time to die today. Scarlet decided against this as soon as she saw the clown's stand, as well as the flaws in it. She smirked lightly as the clown rushed towards her. She stepped aside and grabbed the clown's hand, lightly twisted it, also passing behind him. She twisted his head; breaking his neck. He was dead.

"Goodbye, Thom." She mumbled, almost pleased. Finally, after all those weeks, she felt like she was returning to the real world. What was the reason? She did not know.

Raising an eyebrow, an expression formed on Jessica's face; an expression which would become a habit from that day.

The clows turned to her; shocked. But before anyone could react, the sound of the police outside was heard; telling the clowns that they were surrounded; demanding that they released the hostages and got out now.

The clowns did no such thing. As instructed before, they turned their guns to the hostages; ready to kill them. But just then, another thing happened.

Jumping on the counter, Jessica grabbed the beer glasses and slammed them on the back of Pez's head. The guy stumbled, but did not fall down. "You little bitch!" He cursed. _Then _he fell down; knocked out.

At that moment, policemen and women barged in the scene. They immobilized the clowns, and set the hostages free.

Both Scarlet and Jessica stared at each other; silent; trying to grasp what had happened. What had come over them.

* * *

"That was one night." Jessica stared at the city lights; twirling her glass of liquor.

The two were back at Scarlet's house; sitting in the balcony. A bottle of Spanish Sangria rested inbetween them. Scarlet's favourite.

Scarlet didn't answer. She was thinking. Still trying to understand.

"Of course, I couldn't have known that Z would have gotten himself messed up; with guys like those…" Jess made a dissaproving sound, shrugging.

"It felt nice." Scarlet suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Jessica asked nonchalantly, taking a sip from her glass.

"When I killed him. It felt nice." Scarlet stared at Jessica's face. "Strangely nice."

It had, hadn't it? Both knew that it certainly did; they had both felt it some way. The crunch of the disjointing bones, the irregular heartbeat of the prey, the gasp the victim uttered out seconds before their consciousness vanished away. The feeling of the hunt.

_And they both knew that somehow the feeling had addicted them to itself already, like a drug user's first time high. They __**were **__high. With the thrill of it. And they had just realized it._

After a moment's silence, Jessica opened her mouth to speak.

_Nothing would satisfy them now._

"I know." She said, forcing herself to. Feeling weird about it.

_Their new ecstasy would be the hunt. They'd thrive for it every night and day._

"Feels like you're high but you wanna come down, no? Like a fucking awesome roller-coaster ride."

"Right."

_After all, it would be __**their**__ hunt, wouldn't it?_


End file.
